Mas que nadie mas
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: "Cuéntame cómo te besa, quiero ver ese supuesto amor...Grita que lo nuestro acabó, gritale al mundo ¡Que sin mi estás mejor!"


_**Lunes 12 de Mayo del 2014. Los Ángeles, California.**_

* * *

_**Para "Mi amado" James Diamond:**_

¿Cuántas veces hemos roto por una cosa tan insignificante cómo ésta?

¿Cuántas veces te haz alejado de mí para estar con alguien mas, sólo por capricho?

¿Cuántas veces son las que te he recibido de vuelta con los brazos abiertos y un _"Lo siento"_ aún sin ser el culpable de que terminemos?

¿Cinco, seis o tal vez diez?

Yo ya he perdido la cuenta, pero, ésta vez me queda claro que es mejor que sea el fin. ¿Sabes? Ésta vez no hay rencor, creo que le llaman decepción...Así es James, estoy decepcionado de ti, ¿Porqué? Te estarás preguntando ahora, es simple.

Me es difícil creer que una persona pueda olvidar a alguien tan rápido,_ "No es sólo atracción física, estoy enamorado de él, Kendall, entiende...Ya no siento nada por ti" _gritaste antes de azotar la puerta y seguir tu camino sin mi. ¿Curioso no crees? Exactamente una semana antes de nuestra pelea me juraste amor eterno mientras lo hacíamos, me dijiste que me amabas, que nunca te irías de mi lado...¿Qué es lo que amabas en ese momento James? ¿El sexo? ¿Las caricias? O tal vez... ¿El simple hecho de que a pesar de todas tus estupideces, yo estaba ahí, mas que nadie mas para consentirte en todo lo que quisieras? ...Soy un idiota, lo sé pero al menos no soy quien en este momento sigue mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Permíteme adivinarte el pensamiento..._"HA HA HA ¡YO NUNCA ME HE MENTIDO!" _ Perfecto, sí lo que dices es cierto, cuéntame cómo te besa, quiero ver ese supuesto amor...Grita que lo nuestro acabó, gritale al mundo _¡Que sin mi estás mejor! _

Estoy seguro de que cuando él te besa aún piensas en mi...

Puedes mentirle a Logan, a todo el mundo si quieres, pero hay dos personas a las que nunca podrás engañar: _Tú y Yo._

Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tú te conoces, odias que esto sea verdad, pero aún así te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de negarlo...No es necesario que éste contigo ahora para saberlo, acéptalo con dignidad James, aún es tiempo, acepta que sin estar, yo puedo ver lo que tu corazón quiere ocultar...Acepta que... _Yo puedo ver la verdad._

Acepta que sin estar, yo te hago más, de lo que él nunca te hará sentir... O si no...¿Porqué tu pecho tiembla y tu alma llora?

Y sin estar...Yo estoy allí más que nadie más...No creo que esto sea recíproco.

Hey! ¡Espera! Aún es muy pronto para romper ésta carta, así cómo yo estuve obligado a escuchar todas tus exigencias y reclamos, es tu turno de _"escucharme"_ a mi.

No es momento de reproches ni nada parecido pero...No puedes negar que tu vida sin mi está mal, dime...¿Dónde estarías ahora sin mi? ¡Oh Cierto! De_ "Don Nadie"_ en Minnesota, tal vez tendrías un trabajo mediocre cómo modelo, y eso si tienes suerte...Sin embargo, me encontraste, y mas que nadie mas te apoyé en todo lo posible para cumplir tu sueño, lamentablemente el tiempo ha pasado y conforme avanza deja marca...La banda, ya no existe más, ¿Porqué será? ¡Es verdad! Te involucraste con Dak Zevon y por desgracia tu amorío salió a la luz, a manos de un paparazzo, acabaste con la banda, lo heriste a él, mataste lo que con tanto esfuerzo en conjunto habíamos conseguido y peor aún...Sepultaste tu sueño...Pero nada de eso te importó.

Aunque ésta vez, prefieres la_ "tranquilidad"_ que amar de verdad, ¿No es cierto? Por eso elegiste a Logan como tu presa en turno, él te daría estabilidad, gracias a que fue el único en concluir sus estudios, era obvio que no te quedarías con el chico rubio y enamoradizo que continuaría con lo poco que le queda para explotar musicalmente, pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Sabes que, mas que nadie mas, siempre haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, por tu felicidad. Disfruta de una vida sin mi, cuando me veas por ahí, tendrás una razón para no dejar de pensar en mi.

¡Vamos!...Deja de llorar, el papel comienza a mojarse y no podrás leer con claridad, además...Según tus palabras yo no significo nada para ti, sólo soy un simple apoyo, alguien que sólo se encarga de cumplir una función_ "temporalmente útil"_ en tu vida, así que esto no debería de provocarte sentimiento alguno...Anda, seca esas lágrimas...¡Vuelve a gritar que terminó! ¡Qué en tu vida falsa yo quedé atrás! ¡Vuelve a mentir!...¡Vuelve a fingir que se acabó!

¿No puedes hacerlo? ¿Haz perdido tu habilidad para engañar? Bien...Entiendo, pero no intentes regresar a mi, es el final, _"Oportunidades cómo ésta aparecen una vez en la vida" _¿Recuerdas? Lamentablemente, decidiste dejarla ir...No hay más que hacer...Vuelve a llorar...Vuelve a dormir... Por qué en tus sueños aún me puedes besar.

Sabes bien que... Sin estar, estoy junto a ti,_ mas que nadie mas..._

_**Kendall Knight**_

* * *

_**I'm BACK! Perdonen el super ultra mega retraso pero...No tenía laptop, mi contraseña de fanfiction no me la sé y bueeeno no podía entrar desde el celular porque...Tampoco tenía... EPIC FAIL**_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y más activa que nunca :'D **_


End file.
